gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish Lords
The Spanish Lords are a primarily Puerto Rican gang based on the Latin Kings, a Hispanic street gang based in New York and Chicago. They appear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. They are one of the largest criminal organizations operating in GTA IV, having turf in South Bohan, Cerveza Heights, East Holland and south Alderney City; they maintain a strong street presence within these territories. Some notable former members of the gang include Manny Escuela and Lyle Rivas. Like the Latin Kings, they wear yellow and black; in addition to their gang colors, their clothing also usually features the Puerto Rican, Dominican, or Colombian flags. Some are seen wearing t-shirts with "Boricua" printed on them. Most often, the Spanish Lords are seen driving in Cavalcades and Primos painted metallic red with gold rims and trim. Members often have "Pitchfork" or “Crown” tattoos on their neck/head, which along with the black and yellow beads, are symbols of The People & Folk Nations, specifically the People Nation. There are four sets of Spanish Lords members — a short, fat, bald man with a black top and gold chains (looking somewhat like Manny Escuela); a taller, heavyset dark-haired man, usually with a mustache, in a puffy coat, with red, white, and blue and Puerto Rican colors; and a younger, slim man with a yellow or white t-shirt, a yellow, red or blue cap, and a baseball jacket. The last set all have shaved heads and wear camo pants or jeans/shorts. They represent by flying the Puerto Rican flag or wearing Puerto Rican colors. Some members of the Spanish Lords don't wear yellow, but the Spanish Lords usually can be seen wearing yellow as their primary color. Sometimes, if you hit a car belonging to one while he's in it, the gang member will come out with either a Knife or Baseball Bat. At night they usually walk around with SMGs and Pistols. Their favorite radio stations are San Juan Sounds and The Beat 102.7 Members and associates Members *'Manny Escuela' - Former member. Killed and sold as human's organs. *'Lyle Rivas' - Member. Killed by a hired gun. *'Jose Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired gun. *'Javier Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired gun. *'Jesus Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired gun. Associates *'Little Jacob' - Underboss of Hillside Posse. *'Playboy X' - Leader of North Holland Hustlers. Business associate of the Trunchez Brothers. *'Willy Valerio' - Leader of Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars protagonist Huang Lee must attack the Spanish Lords; after which, he can raid their warehouse to steal a Burrito containing drugs at any time. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, they engage Luis, Armando, and Henrique in drug wars, ironically though Spanish Lords and Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers can sometimes be seen together (in The Ballad Of Gay Tony). There is no hostility towards either gang. Both gangs fight by each others side. Mission Appearences GTA IV *Easy as Can Be *The Puerto Rican Connection *The Snow Storm *Undress to Kill GTA Chinatown Wars *Carpe Dime *Store Wars *Copter Carnage *Kenny Strikes Back de:Spanish Lords es:Spanish Lords Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Latino Gangs Category:Street Gangs